films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward (Thomas and Friends)
Railway Series= |-|Model Series= |-|CGI Series= Edward *'Number': 2 *'Class': FR class K2 *'Designer': Sharp, Stewart and Co. *'Builder': Sharp, Stewart and Co. *'Built': 1896 *'Configuration': 4-4-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': circa 1915 Edward is a mixed-traffic engine, who runs his own branch line with BoCo. Bio In Railway Series Edward was built by Sharp Stewart and Company in Manchester, England in 1896 and worked on the Furness Railway before coming to Sodor in 1915 to finish the building of the North Western Railway. After his work was completed, Edward was kept in a shed, to the delight of the other engines, who claimed that he was too weak to work. Edward was eventually let out again and proved that what he lacked in strength he made up for in work ethic. Edward currently runs the Wellsworth-Brendam branch line with BoCo and occasionally Donald and Douglas. He is sometimes used as a pilot engine for special trains. In Television Series Edward has always been a kind and wise engine, though in some scenarios he has acted a bit out of character. For example, in Harvey to the Rescue, he claimed that Harvey "doesn't even look like an engine". In Thomas and the New Engine, he was one of the engines to spread rumours that Neville wanted to bump the steam engines. In Edward Strikes Out, he agreed with Gordon's element of doubt about Rocky and called him a "new-fangled nonsense". In Edward and the Mail, he did not want to embarrass himself in front of the other engines, so he tried to take the mail train without asking Percy, who was in need of repairs for advice, in result of him delivering the mail to all the wrong places. In the twelfth season episode, Steady Eddie, he was given a task of taking the new water wheel to Great Waterton, but ignored the Fat Controller's advice to take the express track, and took all the bumpy tracks, and almost had the water wheel scrapped. In the thirteenth season, he wanted to help Thomas chase after the Fat Controller's grandchildrens' kite. Since then, Edward has tried regain his usual self, which one day made Charlie think he was too old to have fun in Charlie and Eddie. Edward was upset about this so he tried to be as fun Charlie, but this only caused even more trouble, so since then he has just stuck to being the wise and kind engine that he was of old. Persona Edward is kindhearted and always keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too, and always does his best to finish a job. Sadly, the big engines often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is the oldest engine on the North Western Railway - it must be noted he helped build it - he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine, but he is a more clever and wiser engine, too. Since The Great Festival Adventure, Edward's persona changed slightly. Despite his reputation of being kind and friendly, Edward has acted cheeky. Edward also acted with a lack of confidence in himself in that he keeps secrets from the other engines and the Fat Controller, when he was once leaking steam and likewise when he was told to pull the post train whilst Percy was being repaired. Sometimes, Edward even shared the same personality as James, such as when he decided to show off his special waterwheel and laughed at Thomas when he was wearing a funny funnel. Since the eighteenth season, however, Edward has been portrayed with his original personality. Basis The Reverend W. Awdry stated that Edward is based on a heavily modified Sharp, Stewart and Co. "Larger Seagull", supplied to the Furness Railway in 1896. Sodor "historian" Martin Clutterbuck notes that Edward bears a close resemblance to a LNER D3/4 "Glen" (NBR Reid Class K) 4-4-0 from the London and North Eastern Railway. At any rate, the Reverend W. Awdry used an engine of this class to represent Edward on his model railway. Visible Crovan's Gate modifications are: making the rear splasher flush with the cab, new cab windows as opposed to cutaways, and new cab lookouts as opposed to the original round ones. Livery Edward is painted NWR blue with the NWR red and yellow lining and the number "2" painted on his tender sides in bright yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. It can be assumed that, before arriving on Sodor, Edward was painted in the Furness Railway's red livery with the letters "FR" written in yellow on his tender sides and black wheels. Inspiration The inspiration for Edward himself came from the Reverend W. Awdry's watching trains on the Great Western Railway as a child. He said in an interview with Brian Sibley for The Thomas the Tank Engine Man that, to him, the noise of the locomotives' exhaust almost sounded like dialogue - for example, the larger engine having trouble climbing the hills would appear to be saying, "I can't do it, I can't do it" and the smaller engine helping them would sound like it was saying, "I will do it! I will do it! I will do it!" Later, Reverend Awdry told his son a bedtime story about an engine who was sad because he was never taken out of the shed for being old. Upon being asked what the engine's name was by his son, the Reverend Awdry picked the name Edward out of thin air. Trivia *Edward was the very first character created for the Railway Series, in 1943. *Edward is the only engine whose crew has been named in the Railway Series. In the foreword of "Edward the Blue Engine" their names were given as Charlie Sand (driver) and Sidney Hever (fireman). Their surnames came from their duties (one of the driver's jobs is to sand the rails when they are slippery to let the engine's wheels grip, while the fireman "heaves" coal to the firebox); their Christian names came from an engine crew from the Wisbech and Upwell Tramway. *Three of Edward's models are currently on display; one at Drayton Manor and one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. One is also on display in Japan. *Edward wasn't in any known draft of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. According to Phil Fehrle , there wasn't enough screen time and opportunity to utilise him in a way that added any real value to the film. *The rivets on Edward's front buffers disappeared after the ninth season. *In the episodes Steady Eddie and Charlie and Eddie, Edward refers to himself as "Eddie". Charlie also refers to him by this name. Gallery File:EdwardandGordon3.png File:EdwardandGordon7.png|Edward's debut appearance File:TheSadStoryofHenry62.png File:Edward,GordonandHenry23.png File:Cows49.png|Edward in Season 2 File:Cows1.png File:Bertie'sChase8.png File:Bertie'sChase21.png File:SavedFromScrap1.png File:SavedFromScrap35.png|Edward's whistle File:OldIron4.png File:ACloseShave(episode)38.png File:BreakVan38.png File:TheDiseasel17.png File:Edward'sExploit23.png File:Percy'sPromise30.png|Edward at Elsbridge in Season 3 File:Escape(TAFepisode)35.png File:FourLittleEngines20.png|Edward in Season 4 File:PaintPotsandQueens21.png File:PaintPotsandQueens37.png|Edward clearing the line for the Royal Train File:HappyEverAfter35.png|Edward in Season 5 File:It'sOnlySnow26.png|Edward in Season 6 File:ScaredyEngines9.png File:Edward'sBrassBand7.png|Edward in Season 7 File:Edward'sBrassBand18.png File:Edward'sBrassBand48.png File:EdwardtheGreat51.png|Edward in Season 8 File:EdwardtheGreat68.png|Edward at the summer house File:EdwardtheGreat69.png File:CallingAllEngines!108.png|Edward in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!181.png|Edward the scarecrow File:CallingAllEngines!514.png File:SavingEdward26.png File:KeepingUpwithJames76.png File:EdwardStrikesOut70.png|Edward in Season 10 File:EdwardStrikesOut83.png File:EdwardandtheMail56.png|Edward in Season 11 File:EdwardandtheMail65.png File:TheGreatDiscovery151.png|Edward in The Great Discovery File:HeroOfTheRails15.png|Edward in full CGI File:SlippySodor105.png|Edward in Season 13 File:MistyIslandRescue425.png|Edward in Misty Island Rescue File:EdwardtheHero6.png|Edward in Season 15 File:BlueMountainMystery297.png|Edward in Blue Mountain Mystery File:SteamieStafford53.png File:OldReliableEdward3.png|Edward in Season 18 File:OldReliableEdward73.png File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins235.png|Edward in The Adventure Begins File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins329.png File:TheTruthAboutToby43.png|Edward in Season 19 File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure304.png|Edward in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:EdwardInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Edward in an interactive Learning Segment File:Edward'sModelSpecification.png|Edward's model specifications File:Edward'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png File:EdwardDraytonManor.jpg|Edward's model at Drayton Manor File:EdwardCGIpromo.png File:EdwardHead-onCGIpromo.jpg|Head-on CGI promo File:EdwardKnapfordPromo.PNG File:EdwardCGIpromo3.jpg File:EdwardCGI2.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayEdward1992prototype.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayEdward.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayEdward.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayEdward2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongEdward.jpg|Take Along prototype File:EdwardTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryEdwardcard.jpg Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas and Friends steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki